


The Assignment

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Wee!chesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The secret of life is in art.” (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "school" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100. Written in 2007.

"The assignment, Mr. Winchester, was to draw their family in front of their home," Mrs. Warren, the old battleaxe of a first-grade teacher told John as she handed him Sam's crayon drawing. He glanced at it, then looked at her questioningly.

"Which function does the car serve, Mr. Winchester? The mother, or the home?" she asked disapprovingly.

"Probably a little of both," he told her with a wry grin. She looked, if possible, even more disapproving. He understood why Sammy didn't like her much. But they'd be moving soon, and until then the picture would look great on the refrigerator.


End file.
